


Shredded Desires

by BattyIntentions



Series: Smile for the Camera [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Keith and Shiro put on a show for the camera involving Keith's favorite knife and Shiro's least favorite lingerie.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Smile for the Camera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Shredded Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made it in time for Bottom Shiro Week! Yay! This fic's prompts are Photography/Filmed, Lingerie, Knife Play, Torn Clothing, and ABO. I hope you enjoy it!

“Are the cameras ready?” Keith asked as he came in with the last of the aftercare supplies. Water bottles, some of Shiro’s favorite cookies, and a first aid kit just in case he ended up breaking his skin on accident. Keith  _ never _ had accidents but it never hurt to be prepared and having the kit present gave both him and Shiro peace of mind.

“Yeah. It’s all set up,” Shiro called back from where he was fiddling with the final camera, tilting it until he was perfectly satisfied with it’s angle. “Can you get on the bed for me baby? I want to make sure it’s in a good spot.”

“Sure thing.” The alpha set his load down on the dresser and settled on the bed, stretching out and sitting back up. “How does it look?”

“Good. We can watch the footage later and get rid of our faces like Pidge and Matt showed us after.”

“Of course,” Keith said as he came over and kissed Shiro’s cheek. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. How do you want me Sir?” The omega smiled sweetly at him, shivering slightly at the predatory glint the term earned.

“Sit on the bed for me...and keep that robe on. I want everything to be a surprise for our viewers.”

“Yes Sir.” Shiro made sure his white robe was secure and covering everything it could before sitting elegantly on the end of the bed. Keith sauntered over to the camera pointed towards the end of the bed and set it to record, smirking devilishly at his sub from behind it.

“Well aren’t you as pretty as a picture Black? Are you hiding something under that cute little robe of yours?” The words brought an instant blush to Shiro’s cheeks, one that spread down his neck and even to his chest.

“Maybe…” Keith chuckled darkly, stepping into frame with his black, sinfully tight pants and his knife sheath on. And nothing else.

“Maybe? Oh pet, surely you’re not playing coy with me, are you? Maybe I should unwrap my pretty little present then, hmm?” He pulled his knife out of its sheath, gaze growing darker. “Or rather, I should cut my present free.” He smirked and lightly tapped the knife against his chin, then gently grazed it over the soft white material, down from Shiro’s chest until he found the knot in his belt. With terrifying ease, he sliced through it, letting the robe flutter open to reveal a peek of pink. “Oh? What’s this?” He crooned, using his knife to nudge the robe open more for himself and the camera, inch by inch revealing the lingerie that had been hidden beneath it. A soft pink, sheer bra and panty set decorated with soft, white bows. Keith let out a low wolf whistle, smirk growing at the sight. “My my, what a pretty little present you’ve turned out to be. Such a pretty little omega for me. Tell me how the lingerie makes you feel pet.” The command had Shiro’s blush growing and it was made worse by Keith using the knife to nudge the robe to fall off first one shoulder, then the other, leaving him completely open, visible, and vulnerable.

“I-I…” Shiro hesitated, looking away shyly as he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves. Keith clicked his tongue in disapproval, gently touching Shiro’s cheek with his knife, forcing him to turn back to face him and drawing a whimper from his parted lips.

“I gave an order and I expect it to be followed. Is that understood, pet?” His voice was a growl, a mix of his alpha voice and his own that had Shiro instantly aching for him and with the need to please him. 

“Yes Sir,” he replied instantly, breathlessly, and Keith tapped his cheek lightly with the knife before lowering it once more, spinning it expertly in his hand and sending heat flaring through his omega’s veins.

“Now, tell me how the lingerie makes you feel, pet. Unless you’d prefer for me to bend you over this bed and beat that cute ass of yours the same shade as your cheeks.” 

“No Sir!” He immediately squeaked out, shifting where he sat just at the mere threat of a spanking. Keith rarely held back on those, never stopping until he was a delicious red and wonderfully sore. “I-I feel…” His blush worsened and he whimpered. “I feel pretty Sir,” Shiro replied quietly, voice dropping so his words would be barely audible to the camera. Keith glared down at him, stance shifting to become somehow even more opposing.

“ _ Louder _ pet.”

“I feel p-pretty Sir,” he repeated much louder, earning the first kind look of the scene and a gentle hand petting through his hair.

“Good boy. So good for me. I knew you had it in you to listen. You just needed a little push.” Shiro preened at the praise, growing more slick and tilting into his touch. He was completely unprepared for Keith’s grip suddenly tightening and for himself to be pulled down to the bed, letting out a startled little yelp at the action and the way Keith instantly straddled him. “Hush pet. We’re not done yet. I still have to finish unwrapping my present after all,” he said with a dark smirk, tapping his knife meaningfully against a pert nipple through his sheer bra. Shiro gasped, looking at him like prey before a predator, and Keith chuckled lowly. “I wonder where I should start? Both wrappers are so pretty, it’s a hard decision which to remove first.” As he spoke, his knife trailed idly along Shiro’s bra, only to jump to give his tiny panties the same treatment. Not once did the knife shy away from his hard, twitching cock, dancing over it and then away the second his hips twitched up in search of more. Shiro whined, turning his head away shyly, letting out a startled squeak as Keith grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to turn his head back. “Eyes here, pet, or you lose the right to see. Got it?” He snarled and the omega’s thighs squeezed together as a gush of slick left him.

“Y-Yes Sir!”

“Good.” Keith reached over with his free hand and grabbed his phone, waving it idly in Shiro’s sight. “You know what, you look so pretty that I want to commemorate this occasion. It’s not every day you decide to put on something pretty for me.” A bold lie and they both knew it, but their viewers didn’t. Keith’s smile was all teeth and barely withheld violence as he snapped a picture of the flushed omega trapped beneath him. “Gorgeous.” And just like that, the knife was suddenly sliding beneath one of his bra straps, slicing through it like it was made of butter. It took everything in Shiro not to reach up to cover the loss. He knew Keith wouldn’t take kindly to that and he was already on thin ice with his alpha. The other strap was next, leaving the bra clinging desperately to his ample chest to stay on right. Keith teased the knife down each pec, circling his nipples slowly before he hummed in thought. With an easy flick of his wrists, both cups were shredded in seconds, leaving his hard nipples pushing through the gashes. Suddenly, Keith leaned over and dragged his tongue over one before taking it into his mouth and lightly biting down on it, switching to sucking after. Shiro keened, arching into his mouth and struggling not to touch Keith.

That was the main rule of knife play scenes. Shiro had to keep his hands to himself and stay still while the knife was on his skin or else Keith would stop. And with Keith switching between his sensitive nipples, sucking and nipping each until they were screaming from the attention, he was struggling to keep his hands in the sheets and not on his dom. “Alpha! Alpha!” Keith merely chuckled at his pleading moans and pulled off, licking his lips wolfishly before sitting up again.

“Aww, so needy. Too bad. We’re moving at my pace, pet. You’ll get what I want to give you, when I want to give it to you.” The knife found itself right back at Shiro’s chest, swirling teasingly around his flushed nipples, one then the other, again and again as if to lull Shiro. Then, it stopped in the center and sliced through it, the cups sliding off and to the sides with barely a sound. “Beautiful,” Keith purred, kissing over Shiro’s heart before pulling back to trail the knife slowly down his body. “Spread those legs for me pet.” Shiro shyly bit his lip, opening his legs wide for Keith and the cameras. His panties could barely contain his straining cock and Keith chuckled. “Maybe I should cut this part of my present out first?” He teased but the knife actively avoided his cock, dancing around it but never touching as it explored. Shiro whined and mewled, struggling to stay still. It was torture! Sweet, perfect torture. The knife slipped under the material and rested there, leaving his heart racing in anticipation before Keith expertly sliced his underwear into ribbons. Shiro let out a little squeak, clutching the sheets harder to keep from covering himself as Keith took more pictures of his ruined state. “There we go. So perfect for me, pet.” The knife trailed over his cock, pulling a startled moan from him as Shiro’s head thunked back in the sheets. “You’re such a good pet. My pretty, perfect little present. I bet you could cum just from my knife, can’t you? You look so close,” he crooned, dragging the knife along his shaft and Shiro keened, gasping as his orgasm suddenly hit him like a punch in the gut. He hadn’t even realized how close he was until Keith finally,  _ finally _ directly touched his cock with the knife. Cum covered his stomach and chest and he panted harshly, purring softly even as Keith chuckled at his predicament. “Sometimes you’re almost  _ too _ good pet,” he cooed, bringing the knife up to Shiro’s lips and watching him lick the cum from it carefully. “Good boy. Stay.” 

Keith got out of the bed and turned the cameras off, grabbing a warm washcloth and gently wiping Shiro down. Neither said a word as he did, Shiro simply closing his eyes for a few moments to recollect his scattered mind as he purred loudly. Something gently touched his lips and his eyes fluttered open to find Keith there, coaxing him to drink some water. He sat up slowly and obeyed, draining the entire glass and munching quietly on the chocolate chip cookies he was given as his alpha examined him for even the smallest injury. There were none and Keith relaxed, gently petting through Shiro’s hair. “How are you?” They both asked at the same time before bursting into giggles. 

“I should be asking you that baby,” Keith teased, gently swiping a couple of crumbs from the corner of Shiro’s lip.

“That was good, really good. I can’t believe you cut my set up so badly though!”

“I told you I was going to cut it!”

“Not into ribbons!” Shiro playfully pushed Keith down before straddling him and gently kissing him. “I knew you were secretly a brute,” he teased, poking Keith’s cheek and giggling as Keith rolled them over so he could lay on top of him instead. 

“Oh don’t go acting all high and mighty after the fact, brat. Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you liked me slicing it up,” he teased right back.

“Okay, okay, maybe it was kind of hot,” Shiro grumbled in defeat and Keith smirked, poking his cheeks.

“Just kind of?”

“It was really hot. Can we do it again sometime?”

“Of course. I liked it too and would love to incorporate it into our scenes more. Now, unless you’re feeling too tired, I could go for a bubble bath with my favorite person in the world.”

“I’m not! Let me get my candles.” Keith rolled his eyes playfully as Shiro wiggled out from under him to get the lavender candles he adored so much for bubble baths. He got up and moved the cameras away from the bed, turning them off and going to start their bath.


End file.
